Wallow In Your Misery
by Rebeca with one C
Summary: Help welcome Wallow in your Misery for the last time in concert.


Wallow in Your Misery

Chapter1: Last Time Live in Concert

_As seen on TV, magazines, and any other form of entertainment…everyone give a round of applause to welcome for the last time in concert…WALLOW IN YOUR MISERY. With Tony on drums, Chase on guitar, Jack on guitar and none other the star herself everyone give it up for Isabella._

This will be there last concert together and they will playing all their songs that they have ever made so if you want to hear Wallow in Your Misery in concert, live, get your tickets now cause they are selling out.

I couldn't believe that we had somehow made it this far with out anyone figuring anything out. We have only been together for five years but not all humans are idiots of course some one was bound to notice so I had to do the only thing I could do. I had to brake up my band but we where going to play one more concert.

The only reason why I started this band was to help me financially. I was left heartbroken and lonely. But I learned to deal with it by written music. Learning how to sing was not hard it came it to me the day my transformation was complete. I knew how much I was going to change after my transformation since I knew of couple of people who went trough the same thing I went threw.

Here is the whole story. I fell in love with some one that wasn't like me. He was a vampire. I thought we were meant for each other but I guess we weren't since he left me alone in the forest. Well not really alone I found out that I was left pregnant hence where I needed the financial help. I never once went to look for him. If he wanted to be out there and get distracted then that was him. He didn't care about me so then there was no point in him in caring for our…my child. He looks just like him. When he was human. He has green eyes and bronze hair. His name is Benjamin Anthony. He does ask about his father now that he is six. But he never calls any of the other band members that they are uncles to him. When he does ask about his father it breaks my heart but I tell him that he was a great man. I never say anything bad about him. There is nothing bad to say about him. But I do tell him that he may never meet him, which would bring tears to my eyes if I could still cry.

When Benjamin was born he was born a hybrid and he bite me so I in return was made into a vampire. But my pregnancy was not that easy. I was made fun in school. People were always talking about me behind my back. Saying that because I got pregnant it was the only reason why he left. They called me all kinds of name but I didn't pay any attention, I love my baby. It just wasn't fair that his father and his family wasn't there to witness such a miracle maybe one day he will be able to meet him. If only I had the guts go and find him.

When ever we went out for concerts I made sure it wasn't anywhere we could find him. We would always have concerts at night and interviews during the evening. Another reason we had stop our band people got too suspicious so we just said that I wanted to go back to school and that the others had difference in music. Which we didn't we just needed and excuse. Also I didn't want Benjamin to grow up in the spotlight he had enough of the paparazzi in his young life. There were always rumors going on that my baby belonged to one of the band members but we all knew the answer. They never asked which I really appreciated. We all kind of had the same excuse as to why where together. We were left alone by some one we loved so we all understood each other. Also that they were vampires themselves.

Tony was able to some how make us seem human so when we were in the sunlight or anything we didn't glitter our eyes were what they were before we got turned but after Tony put his powers down we were all back to what we really are. His power was very unique he appeared to be humans but we still didn't age so his power helped but not too much.

Tony, Chase and Jack were the best guys I can ever think of. They were like the big brothers I never had…well I did have but I can't compare them. Each one them are good in their own way. The guys all had the love of their lives but like me their soul mates also left them for something else. And we all found each other just little by little and somehow became a group of misfits who loved to express themselves thru music and we became a family. It felt like Peter Pan because I was the only girl and the rest were just boys who acted like well boys but I wouldn't have them any other way.

Of course I tried to move on with my love life but there was no one who could replace him. How can anyone? Even with my needs as a women I couldn't do it I couldn't bring myself into going into something so intimate that I could only share with one person.

"Hey, Bella you okay there, you've been out of it for a while" Chase pointed out.

"Huh? Oh Yeah sorry I have just been thinking about how we all met up and you know all the things that we all have been thru is all" I responded to them all. They looked at me so worried they knew what he did to me and they promised me that they would never let anyone else hurt me like that ever again. Did I mention I much I really love this guys.

"Hey remember what we discussed just cause we are breaking up the band doesn't mean we are going to break up our family" Jack comforted me with his words he always knew how to say things that touched my heart.

"Okay, enough of this love mushy gushy crap can we please start practicing for our last concert" Ha of course Tony had to put in his two cents.

"Nice Tony" Chase gave him a look

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing at all you were just being yourself which is why we all love you"

"Yeah right" murmured Chase and Jack even tough we could hear them perfectly.

"Oh come on guys that ain't right ya'll know I love yall too…I just really want this to be perfect"

"Were are vampires how can things not go perfect" Jack pointed out to us all.

"True" we all agreed.

What could possible go wrong? I have ma boys and we are going to be all together even after the band breaks up we are still a family no matter what.

"Mommy" I heard my angel cry and with that I ran to his bedroom.

And remember folks to get your tickets for the final performance of America's hottest band ever…

"Dude can you shut that radio up already. That's all that I have been hearing ever since we announced about our concert"

"Oh come on Tony. We know you love the attention"

"Yeah that's is true but still can we practice"

"We cant' Bella went to go comfort the little man" Jack informed both Chase and Tony.

"Right so I guess we're gonna have to wait 'til the little man sleeps and Bella comes back"

"Yup" both Jack and Tony said at the same time.

"Dudes I know we don't really talk about it but I feel bad for little man" Chase brought up.

"Why?" Both Tony and Jack asked

"Cause yeah he has a mom and he has us but let face it as much as we try we aren't really his biological father we just are his crazy fun loving uncles"

"Chase don't think like that. Yeah it sucks that he doesn't have a biological father but guess what I think we have done the best jobs that we can do and with Bella as a mom there is not other better kid that little man he is so lucky to have us all" Jack tried to comfort him.

"Yeah your right. And if I ever get the chance to meet the sperm donor I will personally put him six feet under were he really belongs."

"Dido" agreed Jack and Tony.

"Alright like I said enough with the lovey dovey crap…what do we do while we wait"

All three of the guys just gave each other a look and they knew exactly what they were going to do to pass the time.

A/N: Okay wow I didn't expect to write all that I was going to stop when the little man called for his mommy. Anywho hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I will try and update asap…oh and any of you have an idea of what the guys could be doing to pass the time that would be awesome cuz I just put that an I don't' really have any idea as to what guys do that they think is cool but girls find just to be dumb…okay I do have an idea but still I would like to hear what you guys would like to say

Gracias

Mucho amor y cariño

RebecaWithOneC


End file.
